1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and, more specifically, to an electrical coupling especially for use in electrical cables.
2. Description of the Related Art
All electrical power tools and machinery rely on electricity which is supplied to the tool or machine via a power cable or cord. Items such as portable power tools utilize a power cord attached to the tool and have a plug on the other end. Electric machines likewise are coupled to a source of electric power. In many situations, the power cable or cord is subject to wear and tear in the same manner as the machine or tool itself. However, the supply of power to the machine or tool is a main concern.
In industrial applications that utilize robotics, robot arms carry a variety of machine tools such as welders and the like that allow the remote or robotic operation of the machine tool in order to perform work on a workpiece or product. In addition to power being supplied to the robot via power cables or lines, power must be supplied to the machine tool that is carried by the robot arm. Power to the machine tool is supplied via power cables that are usually clamped or retained in some manner to the robot arm.
Since the robot arm twists, turns, rotates, and bends in various ways in order to accomplish its task, the power cord or cable carried by the robot arm is subject to stress. As the robot arm moves so must the cable. As the power cable is stressed its integrity is compromised. Such problems as breakdown of the inner wires can create incontinuity. It would be desirable if there could be a reduction in stress on a power cable caused by twisting of the power cable.
Even in manual use of power tools such as welders, including MIG and TIG welders, it would be desirable if the cable coupled to the welder would rotate or twist more than what is allowed by the static power cord and internal parts of the cable.
What is needed is an electrical cable coupling that will allow rotation or twisting between cables connected thereto.